1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head structure, and more particularly to a button switching type handheld shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, handheld shower heads on the markets are developed to have different water discharging functions by rotating a panel. Some of the shower heads use one or more buttons to control the water discharging functions. It is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.